


A Shattered Hope

by penpenhooray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darkside AU, Diplomat Finn, Empress Leia, Episode: s04e01 A New Hope, Imperial General Han, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Lightside Anakin, Lightside au, M/M, Retelling of A New Hope, Rogue pilot Poe, Senator Hux, Sith Luke, it's both, it's both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been thirty years since budding Jedi Luke Skywalker fell to the dark side. With him fell his twin and his lover, and together, the three formed a new triumvirate under the New Order. With Leia crowned supreme Empress, ruling with the mysterious Lord Skywalker and the hot tempered General Solo, the galaxy is powerless to stop them.</p>
<p>But a Resistance is growing, sheltered by the New Republic and led by a young senator Braeda Hux, who refused to bow to tyranny. Desperate to protect the Republic, Hux steals the plans for Starkiller in hopes he can aid the Resistance, and sends a desperate message to the last Jedi and old flame, Ben Solo, hoping the Jedi will come to their aid.</p>
<p>Ben has been hiding from his legacy for as long as he can remember, and fears going to the dark side like the rest of his family before him.</p>
<p>Finn just hopes he can follow his master's final command and help BB-8 find the last Jedi without dying in the Jakku sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took me longer than I had hoped, but here it is! The Darkside!Skysolo I had planned on writing. Originally it was just supposed to be a oneshot, but then plot decided to hit me upside the head, so there it is! 
> 
> Also, there has been speculation as to whether the Dark side can teach a practitioner how to manipulate he midcholians in their system so that they can avoid dead/age slower, so that's kinda where I got Luke's appearance from.
> 
> Also, the beginning scroll is basically jacked from A New Hope, since this plot follows it basically.

It is a period of civil war.  
Resistance spaceships, striking  
from a hidden base, have won  
their first victory against  
the tyrannical New Order.

During the battle, Resistance  
spies managed to steal secret  
plans to the Order's  
ultimate weapon, STARKILLER,   
an weaponized planet with   
enough power to destroy an   
entire system.

Pursued by the Order's  
agents, Republic Senator Braeda   
Hux races to safety aboard  
his starship, custodian   
of the stolen plans that can   
save the free people and   
Restore freedom to the   
galaxy...

Capture was imminent, Braeda knew that. His starship wasn’t designed to outrun New Order fighters, nor was it meant to withstand any considerable amount of firepower. It was all just a matter of time now.

Braeda did not fear capture. He knew he held enough political clout to avoid serious harm. But what he did fear, what caused him to tremble ever so slightly, was the thought of the New Order discovering the stolen plans. Should the plans be found on his diplomatic ship…it could spell the end for the Republic.

No. They would not find the plans. Braeda clutched the tiny datachip in his hands, determination coursing through him as his life blood. The Order could capture him, but they would not find the plans.

“BB-Ate.” Braeda looked to the tiny droid that had been appointed to him as he rolled to his side. BB-8 was designed to tail him on diplomatic assignments, mostly to record minutes and act as a courier of sorts. And now, the droid was the hope of the Resistance.

Braeda quickly knelt to the droid’s level, “BB-Ate, I need you to take this.” He held out the datachip for the droid to grasp and hide within his mechanisms. “I also need you to record a message for me. Activate: Holovid Record.”

There was the quiet whirring within BB-8 as the droid began his recording function, and Braeda took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Ben…I can only hope that this droid gets to you with this message. The Order is planning something big, something that could destroy the entire Republic…what we’ve worked for. I’ve stolen the plans for Starkiller, the New Order’s ultimate weapon, but I fear my capture is only moments away. If these plans do not get into the hands of the Resistance, I fear it will be useless in stopping its destructive power. Please, the Republic, and Resistance, needs you…I need you…” He cursed himself for sounding so weak, “Help me Ben…you’re my only hope.”

Braeda had just finished the transmission, hand resting on BB-8’s dome, when the door to his chambers opened.

“Senator!” Came the frantic voice of his manservant, fear etched on his face, “We’re being boarded!”

“Of course we are, Finn.” Braeda nodded, standing up straight once more, “There was no way we could escape the New Order in this ship.”

The young man looked stricken at the thought of capture, and Braeda knew that, while Finn was a loyal companion and manservant, he would not handle being political prisoner. And Finn, unlike Braeda, did not have political power to protect him. “Finn, I will be captured, there’s no escaping that. But you must escape, and complete my mission.”

Finn’s eyes widened, “Senator, no! Surely you can—”

“If I’m not taken prisoner from this ship, they will know the Republic has assisted the Resistance.” Braeda pressed, “And if that happens, the Republic will be in grave peril. But they will not notice if you escape in an escape pod.”

The manservant, though his eyes were still filled with fear, steeled himself, and nodded, “What must I do, Senator?”

“Take BB-Ate.” Braeda nodded to the droid, already rolling towards the escape hatch, “The plans are located in his servos…as well as a message for the last Jedi, in hopes he will join our cause. You must make sure BB-Ate meets his destination…Find the last Jedi, or we are all doomed.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Finn nodded, “Of course, sir.”

“Go now!” Already, Braeda could hear the chaos of approaching soldiers drawing closer to his chambers. As it was, he had just gotten Finn into his personal escape pod before he could hear the hiss of blasters attempting to shoot their way through Braeda’s locked door. “Be safe!”

He locked eyes with his companion, his aide and his friend, one last time before slamming his fist down on the eject button.

Finn had just left his line of vision when he felt the searing burn of a stun-blast, and his world went black.

* * *

 

When Braeda woke, he knew he was no longer aboard his ship.

It didn’t take a mastermind to understand that he had been taken aboard one of the Star Destroyers of the New Order fleet. But he wasn’t in a holding cell…looking around the room, it appeared that Braeda had been taken to a lounge of some sort, laying on an over-stuffed chaise.

And he was not alone.

“I see the troops weren’t…overly aggressive with you.”

Braeda turned his attention to his host, seated across from him in an elegantly designed chair. It was almost throne-like in its intricate design and use of color, contrasting with its occupant, swathed in black from the shine of his boots, the folds of his robes wrapped around a slender frame, and the shadowy hood that served to hide the man’s face.

Not that Braeda needed to see his host to know who he was, as he pulled himself upright in his seat.. “Lord Skywalker. I should have known.”

From beneath the hood, thin lips pulled into a smirk, “I see no introductions are needed, Senator Hux.”

“Who else would be so brazen as to attack a Republic ship on diplomatic assignment?” Braeda hissed, leaning forward.

The smirk ceased, reverting to an emotionless line, “You can cease with the innocence act, Senator. The Order is well aware of your role in the Resistance.”

Braeda grit his teeth, setting his features like cool steel to reveal nothing of his emotions, “I am a diplomat, Lord Skywalker. I assure you, my mission was purely diplomatic.”

There was a heavy pause in which Skywalker did not answer, sitting motionless as he watched Braeda. Then, a black gloved hand reached up and pulled the hood away, and Braeda was unable to contain a gasp.

He knew the stories of Skywalker, both those that were public knowledge…as well as the ones that were completely secret. He knew the dark history of the Jedi turned Sith, and the power contained in his hands. And he had expected to see a monster.

Skywalker did not look like a monster. His face was smooth, free of the lines of age, the soft blond of his hair was only just being touched by steely hues. And his eyes…if Braeda had not believed in the powers of the Force to search the mind before, he would most certainly believe Skywalker’s icy eyes could see into his darkest thoughts.

The Sith smirked knowingly, “I take it my appearance surprises you.”

The senator, refusing to be shaken, sat up straight, “I expected someone taller.”

Skywalker chuckled, standing slowly, the cloak pooling in the chair, leaving only the robes covering the Sith, “I admire your spirit, Senator. And I’m sure I could admire your dedication to your cause,” he made his way slowly to Braeda’s side, leaning close enough that his lips touched Braeda’s ear, “but unfortunately, you have information that I very much would like.”

A chill went down Braeda’s spine, but he refused to shirk away from the older man, “There is no information for me to give you.”

“You will tell me where the plans to Starkiller are.”

And Braeda almost told him. The idea sounded so pleasant, so easy to follow, why would he even think of defying such a lovely request? The words were in his mouth before he became aware enough to clap his hand over his mouth. No! Ben had warned him what the Force could do to the mind, especially in Skywalker’s gifted hands. He had to resist…

“I see your mind is not so easily swayed, Senator.” Skywalker murmured softly, “And I can feel your mind shielding itself from my power…I wonder, who taught you the power of the Force?”

Braeda refused to answer.

“…Did he teach you?”

Breath hitched, and Skywalker smiled knowingly.

“That’s what I thought.” The gloved hand carded through Braeda’s hair slowly, his voice dropped dangerously low, his warm breath seeping into Braeda’s skin. “Your mind is strong for one not trained in the Force…” The hand passed over his face, blocking out his vision.

“But you underestimate my power.”

* * *

 

It was well known among the soldiers on the Finalizer that to deliver bad news to General Solo was as good as a death sentence. To deliver anything but good news would not end well to whatever poor messenger. Already, four officers had been killed since the plans to Starkiller had been stolen. As it was, the tension on the bridge was thick enough to cut through with a knife as Solo stood on deck, receiving the report of the attack on the Republic ship.

“So, you mean to tell me that you couldn’t find the missing plans?” Solo stated calmly, though his eyebrow was arched in sadistic amusement, as if daring the poor Major before him to make an excuse.

Said Major appeared to have his collar done up too tightly, as he kept swallowing thickly. “It would appear so, General.” The officer nodded slowly, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“And you’ve searched every inch of that ship?”

“I wouldn’t bother.”

All eyes on on the bridge turned from the general to Lord Skywalker, who made his entrance onto the bridge with a flourish of his robes as they billowed around his body as he walked.

Solo smirked, his attention momentarily diverted from the Major, “How is our guest?”

Skywalker smirked, as if amused, “The senator proved to be…amusing. Not to mention very knowledgeable.” He nodded, “He stored the plans in a droid, a BB model, and sent it planet-side with his manservant.”

The general raised an eyebrow, “Did he now?” His gaze drifted back to the Major (who was now sweating like he was caught in a Tatooine summer). “And how do you suppose he did that, without getting our attention?”

From Solo’s side, Skywalker smiled (though most officers had come to fear that smile nearly as much as Solo’s temper), “Why, through an escape pod, of course.”

“Oh really?” Solo rested his hands on his hips, eyes drilling holes through the poor Major, “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Skywalker continued, watching the Major grow more and more pale under the eyes of his superiors, “As it would happen, the pod had just been dispatched upon the senator’s capture.”

The Major never had a chance to respond, to even attempt to apologize for his failures, as his body fell to the floor with a sickening thump and a smoking hole in his chest.

“Looks like there’s room for someone to get a promotion.” General Solo gave his blaster a small spin on his finger before holstering it once more, “Let me know who the new Major is within the hour.”

Skywalker shook his head, “Must you always shoot first, Han?”

General Solo smirked, “You know I do, kid.”

The Sith rolled his eyes, “Nearly fifty years old, and you still call me kid?”

“With a face like that, you bet I do.”

No doubt the two would have continued their banter for quite some time, had it not been for the jittery lieutenant who approached them, “General Solo…Lord Skywalker…”

Though the General had an annoyed look on his face, Lord Skywalker nodded graciously to the young officer, “Report, Lieutenant.”

The Lieutenant cleared his throat before speaking, “The Empress is expecting a report from both of you.”

At this, the General smirked, “Well…better not keep her worship waiting then.”

With that, the General turned, and began to walk off the bridge with the Sith lord. And as the door shut behind the duo, the crew on the bridge let loose the collective breath they had been holding. There were several things to fear about General Solo, as the Major had provided a morbid illustration. But perhaps the most terrifying thing about the General was the fact he held a monster in his arms at night.

* * *

 

Finn was going to die, and no one would ever know. He was going to die alone in the middle of backwater desert with nothing but a droid as his witness. It was a miracle that he hadn’t died when the escape pod had made impact on Jakku, Finn swore he’d be sore for weeks on end from the impact alone.

As it was, BB-8 had knocked around quite a bit (especially given that he didn’t have hands to brace himself), and after they had made their exit from the pod, Finn had found himself spending several hours just making sure all of BB-8’s functions were normal. And even then, the aide wasn’t sure.

Not that BB-8 seemed to care. As soon as he was functional, the droid began rolling his way through the endless dunes of the Jakku desert.

“Are you sure this is the right way, BB-Ate?” Finn huffed, sweltering in his diplomatic robes.

BB-8 beeped in response.

“Yes, I know we’re trying to find the last Jedi, but what makes you think he’s that way?”

Beep.

“What do you mean, you feel it? You’re a droid, you don’t feel anything!”

Beep-boop.

“…You’re right, BB-Ate. That was rude. I’m sorry…I’m just really stressed right now…I don’t want to die out here and let the Senator Hux down…”

Of course, it would be then that they would both be attacked by scavengers. Not that Finn would remember much of it, as he was stuck in the head by a club of some point, left with only the image of BB-8 struggling to escape a net thrown by their attackers as his vision faded to black.

* * *

 

It was not the most comforting thing, waking up to see a stranger staring down at you. Especially when you’re last memory was of being attacked by other strangers. As it was, Finn felt completely justified in bolting upright in attempt to get away from the scavenger staring down at him. Only…his head wasn’t exactly in compliance with this escape plan, throbbing painfully in protest.

“Careful, Teedo wasn’t exactly gentle with you.”

Finn wasn’t sure what surprised him more: that the scavenger spoke Standard, or that it was a woman. Yes, definitely a woman, as she removed her head coverings before kneeling by his side. “I’m afraid you’ll have a lump there for a while, but you should be alright…”

It was then Finn realized he wasn’t alone when he had been attacked, “BB-Ate! Where’s BB—”

A small beeping sounded from the other side of the young scavenger put Finn at ease.

“They were after the droid.” The scavenger explained, “A BB model droid can fetch a lot of food portions. I wouldn’t exactly blame them…if it hadn’t been for attacking you. Scavenging, I can condone…not so much theft.”

Finn nodded slowly, “Well, um, thank you…”

“Rey.” She smiled softly, “What are you two doing out here anyway? You aren’t exactly dressed to handle the Jakku sun.”

“Well you’re right about that.” Finn nodded, rubbing his head gingerly. She was also right about his head…

“So what are you doing?”

Finn froze, “I can’t tell you.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, “You can’t tell me?”

BB-8 began whirring loudly in response, despite Finn’s best attempts to keep him quiet. The droid beeped happily, rolling in circles.

“You’re on a secret mission?” Rey frowned, looking from BB-8 to Finn, “Is he functioning properly? I thought I saw Teedo bend one of his antennas, maybe it’s interfering with his programming.”

“Yes, that must be it!” Finn nodded, though he was sure it was less of BB-8 malfunctioning and more with the droid being a damn gossip.

Rey nodded, reaching out to gently correct the damaged antenna. To Finn’s horror, the action only served to spur to activate BB-8’s holovid files, projecting the image of Senator Hux onto the sand below. The file was damaged somehow, and Finn knew that entire file wasn’t playing on loop (for that he was thankful), and what playing was distorted.

_“-elp me -en, you’re my only -ope…”_

Blinking, Rey looked at the repeating message, “Who is that? He sounds like he’s in trouble.”

BB-8 beeped out the answer before Finn could stop him.

“A senator?” Rey’s eyes widened, looking at Finn in awe, “You’re on a mission for a senator?”

Finn, under Rey’s awe-filled eyes, nodded, “Yes, we’re on a mission for Senator Hux.” He cleared his throat, “We’re looking for the last Jedi.”

“Jedi…” Rey looked stunned, “I thought they had been wiped out….”

“No.” Finn shook his head, “That message is intended to persuade the Jedi to join our cause.”

Rey looked more intently at the replaying image of Braeda Hux, “Is he saying “Ben” or “Ren?””

Finn sighed, “I honestly don’t know…BB-Ate says the Jedi has to be around here, but I’m not sure…” He looked at Rey curiously, “Do you know anyone around here that might be able to help us?”

Rey paused, watching the image a few more times, “Well…I don’t know any Ben…but I do know a Ren.” She nodded, “Kylo Ren is a loner, even by scavenger standards, he spends most of his days gathering food and tending to his grandfather…but I heard rumors he knows a few things about Jedi.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Finn stood quickly, “Let’s go! The worst that could happen is he tells us to get lost.”

* * *

 

It was common knowledge in the New Order that the Empress did not suffer fools gladly. In fact, she was no doubt less forgiving than General Solo, and more wrathful than Lord Skywalker. An audience with her was either the greatest honor, or a death sentence.

And though General Solo and Lord Skywalker were the right and left hand of the Empress, they still bowed before her in deference.

“How may we serve you, my Empress?” Lord Skywalker spoke first, his hooded head bowed before the projected image before him.

The Empress’s stern expression did not seem pleased with the platitudes, _“It has been conveyed to me that not only are the plans for Starkiller not back safely in our possession, but that an aide managed to escape with said plans in an escape pod. Is that correct?”_

“Unfortunately.” General Solo grit out, “The officers responsible have been…delt with.”

_“Dead officers do not bring back secret plans, General.”_

“Fear not, my Empress.” Skywalker spoke once more, looking up, “I know where the aide and the plans are. The escape pod landed on the planet of Jakku.”

_“Then why do you not have them?”_

“Because I felt that, if we gave the messenger a head start, he could lead us to a greater prize.”

_“There is nothing in this galaxy I want more than those plans back, and the Republic destroyed.”_

“We both know that’s not true, Leia.”

Skywalker stood, removing his hood once more. Solo followed suit, the air of formality dropping from him heavily. “We all know what you want most, my dear sister.”

_“Do not speak of—”_

“I searched the senator’s mind, Leia.” Skywalker pressed, stepping closer, “He has…intimate knowledge of Ben. He’s even sent the plans to Ben specifically. If we follow the plans…we will find Ben.”

The face of the Empress was one that was hard to read. That being said, Lord Skywalker was more than aware of his twin’s tells. The slight twitch of her eye was enough to tell him that she was eager to see where his plans led.

“I promised you I would get your son back, and I intend to follow through.” Skywalker nodded, “And where Ben is…no doubt the old man will be as well.”

Solo shook his head, “The old man could already be dead after so many years.”

“No.” Skywalker insisted, “I will not believe that my father is dead until I have his head in my hands.”

_“And you will not do so unless I am present to witness it.”_ Leia bit out coldly, her voice allowing no room for arguement, _“I want you to get those plans, Luke. As well as Ben, preferably alive…”_

“Preferably.” Solo echoed, smirking, “We could always use Carbonite…”

_“Don’t tempt me.”_ The Empress nodded, _“You two are dismissed. Do not disappoint me.”_

The two men nodded, bowing once more before exiting the chamber. They had work to do.

* * *

 

It was unusually hot that evening, Kylo couldn’t help but noticing. If the heat wave continued, the few plants he had managed to grow would wilt before they could grow into decent meals. It had taken him ages to figure out the best way to create a moisture mill efficient enough to provide the house with water and keep the plants hydrated, it would be a shame if the plants died now.

Taking a few snipping of one of the more mature plants, Kylo dragged in his haul from scavenging into the small hut he called home. “Grandfather, I’m home.”

Kylo looked to the cot where his grandfather usually rested, only to find it empty. Instead, his grandfather was standing in the small room that served as their kitchen as well as Kylo’s room, staring out the window towards the setting sun. The old man was leaning heavily on his cane, and his respirator hissed with his efforts to breathe.

“Grandfather, you shouldn’t be up right now, I haven’t found the right part to fix your respirator…” Kylo murmured, moving to his grandfather’s side.

“There’s been an awakening in the Force.”

Kylo froze at his grandfather’s words, his hands clenching into fists, “Grandfather…”

“Change is coming, Ben.” His grandfather wheezed with the effort, “We cannot stop it, nor can we hide from it.”

“They haven’t found us, grandfather.” Kylo insisted, “We’re safe here.”

“My boy…the Force has a way of getting its own way.” He nodded, “Change is coming…and we must be ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this poor story has been neglected! Hopefully this next chapter was worth the wait!

Finn hated Jakku. He hated the sun, he hated the heat, he _loathed_ the sand. Why would anyone in their right mind even _think_ of living on Jakku, let alone the last Jedi?

 

Rey passed her canteen to Finn, “Drink up, you look like you need this more than I do right now.”

 

“Thanks.” The word came out as little more than a rasp as Finn accepted the canteen, resisting the urge to gulp greedily from its contents. The water was little cooler than lukewarm, but it still felt as an oasis on Finn’s parched throat. “How much farther until we can get to Kylo Ren’s place?”

 

“It’s right there.” Rey pointed up towards what Finn had assumed was a sand dune. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it was actually a dwelling carved from sandstone.

 

Finn stumbled in the sand as BB-8 rocket passed him, speeding towards the tiny dwelling without hesitation.

 

“BB-Ate!” He hissed, trying to regain his footing, “Wait!”

 

Rey smiled, helping Finn stand upright once more, “He’s an eager one, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah…” Finn sighed, walking with her towards the home, “So…what’s he like? This…Kylo Ren?”

 

A scoff escaped Rey, “Well, he’s not exactly the most sociable…” She shook her head, “Alright, he’s downright mean…I don’t know much about his grandfather.” She admitted as they began to walk up the stone steps. “I don’t think he leaves the house much at all because of his health…”

 

That wasn’t exactly reassuring. Finn could only hope that, despite the recluse’s apparent poor attitude, he could at least help with the search for the last Jedi.

 

By the time they made their way to the top of the stairs, BB-8 was already whirring excitedly, rolling in tiny circles in anticipation. There were times when Finn couldn’t help but wonder how BB-8 gained such an innocent personality while in Senator Hux’s service.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Finn turned his attention away from BB-8 to the man who had seemingly materialized in the darkened doorway. And, judging by the scowl on his face, Rey was right in her assessment of his personality.

 

“Kylo, we need your help.” Rey stepped in front of Finn and BB-8, “I know there are rumors that you know something about the Jedi—”

 

“You’re a fool to believe rumors, Rey.” Kylo sneered, and Finn could feel what weak hope he had garnered begin to wane. “Now leave!”

 

A raspy voice cut through Kylo Ren’s harsh rebuff. “Let them in.”

Kylo turned his attention inside the small dwelling and, from around the reclusive scavenger’s body, Finn could see an elderly man, the grandfather, sitting at a tiny table.

 

The harsh features of Kylo’s face began to soften as he addressed the older man, “Grandfather…”

 

“It is time.” The old man’s voice was harsh and metallic, no doubt from the respirator that was fixated to his neck and mouth, “Let them in, we shall hear what they have to say.”

With a heavy sigh, Kylo Ren looked back at Finn and Rey (not to mention BB-8, who was rolling against his foot repeatedly), “Come in then, if you must.”

 

Finn nodded mutely, while Rey was already stepping into the small dwelling.

 

“So tell us what brings you to our humble abode.” The grandfather asked with a heavy breath, leaning on his walking stick as he watched Finn and Rey from his seat.

 

Rey cleared her throat, “Well, mister Ren—”

 

“Please, my name is Anakin.”

 

“Oh, well… Anakin,” Rey smiled awkwardly before turning to look at Finn, “Finn here is on a mission…and we thought you and Kylo might be able to help.”

 

Finn quickly stepped forward, “I need to find the last Jedi, I have an urgent message from Senator Hux.”

 

A large hand landed on Finn’s shoulder, spinning him roughly until he was facing the cold visage of Kylo Ren, “Did you say Hux?”

 

“Y-yes? I mean, yes.” Finn nodded, standing up straight and squaring his shoulders, “I’m Senator Hux’s personal aide.”

 

Kylo’s expression was nearly unreadable, searching Finn’s face for…something. And he apparently found it, as he released Finn from his vicelike grip, “What’s the message?”

 

BB-8 whirled happily around Kylo before projecting the broken message, Senator Hux’s face for all too see.

 

_“-elp me -en, you’re my only -ope…”_

Finn sighed in frustration, “The message is damaged somehow, I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

“Allow me.” Anakin smiled weakly behind his respirator, leaning forward to becon BB-8 to come to him, “I’ve been told I have a way with droids.”

 

The small droid rolled slowly towards the older man, who sluggishly bent down to reach BB-8’s level. It wasn’t until Anakin was already opening BB-8’s hatch and handling the circuits that Finn realized that the older man’s hands were also made of gears and wires.

 

And Finn’s gaze wasn’t missed by Anakin.

 

“I’m more machine now than man, they say.” Anakin let loose a few squeaks from his respirator that no doubt was meant to be a laugh, “Perhaps that helps with my mechanical skills.”

 

Finn had the decency to look sheepish as the full holofile of Braeda Hux roared back to life.

_“Ben…”_ It was clear that Hux was under a lot of stress. Imminent capture was a rather stressful situation, _“I can only hope that this droid gets to you with this message. The Order is planning something big, something that could destroy the entire Republic…what we’ve worked for.”_ There was a soft expression on the senator’s face. Fondness, Finn realized, with something that Finn had never seen on his employer’s face, _“I’ve stolen the plans for Starkiller, the New Order’s ultimate weapon, but I fear my capture is only moments away. If these plans do not get into the hands of the Resistance, I fear it will be useless in stopping its destructive power. Please, the Republic, and Resistance, needs you…I need you…”_ A slow, shaky breath escaped Hux, something Finn wasn’t used to seeing, _“Help me Ben…you’re my only hope.”_

The file ended abruptly, and Hux vanished from the hut. It wasn’t until after the holovid faded that Finn was struck by  an utter sense of loneliness. He had never been apart from his employer for more than a few hours…he hoped Braeda was alright…

 

“Oh…he was saying “Ben,” not “Ren.”” Rey’s shoulders sunk in defeat, looking down.

 

Right…Finn couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I guess we bothered you for nothing…” His one lead to completing the senator’s mission, gone.

 

Kylo Ren shook his head, “No, you came to the right place…”

 

Rey blinked, “But he said—”

 

“Ben is my real name.” Kylo— Ben— interrupted, but then sighed heavily “I’m just not sure I can help you…”

 

Finn quickly close the distance between him and the newly discovered Ben, grabbing the front of his tunic, “But you have to! Braeda…Senator Hux is in trouble, and the Resistance needs us!”

 

Ben roughly grabbed Finn’s wrists, shoving the aide away from him, “There is more at stake here than you could _ever_ understand!”

 

“Ben.”

 

All eyes turned to Anakin, who was slowly forcing himself to stand. Finn had to admit, the man was tall for his age. He half expected the frail old man to be hunched over his walking stick, not towering over Finn and Rey.

 

“Grandfather, you shouldn’t be exerting yourself.” Ben shook his head, making his way to his grandfather’s side.

 

“On the contrary, I think this is the perfect time for some exertion.” Anakin nodded, looking at his grandson evenly, “And you know as well as I do that we must act, regardless of…past pains. The Force has begun to wake.”

 

Then, with a hand that only quivered ever so slightly, Anakin reached his free hand out into the the room. It was only a moment before a blur of steel flew by Finn’s ear and came to rest in the old man’s hand.

 

“That was the Force…” Finn whispered, touching his ear as if he could feel the presence of the Force lingering.

 

Rey’s eyes widened in awe, “That’s a lightsaber…”

 

Anakin gave a coy smile that was just visible behind his respirator, and Finn felt a sense of relief flood him. “You are the last Jedi…you do exist…” Finn hadn’t meant to say the words out loud, but he had hardly been able to contain himself.

 

The old man chuckled the best he could with his breathing, “While technically that may be true, Ben here is the Jedi you are looking for.”

 

Ben sighed, rubbing his temples slowly, “Grandfather, I can’t—”

 

“You will.” Anakin nodded firmly, “It is long past time we stopped hiding. The Force demands balance, and we shall be the instruments to bring forth that change.”

 

The younger Jedi spared a wry glance at Finn and Rey before looking back at his grandfather, “You know we’ll need a ship to get off this sand trap, right?”

 

Anakin only grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

The chambers of General Solo were an unspoken forbidden area for all of the New Order. Even under situations of great emergency, officers would avoid rousing the general from his chambers at all costs.

 

Because they never knew if the general was alone or not.

 

As it was, at that moment, he was not.

 

Soft moans and sighs filled the chambers, punctuated by the occasional expletive. On the lone bed, pale limbs sprawled over dark satin in stark contrast.

 

“Kriff, kid, you’re going to be the death of me.”

 

Lord Skywalker smirked against his lover’s lips, “As if you’d have it any other way.” He kissed him slowly, allowing the gesture to linger as he pulled away, sitting up to look down at the general.

 

Solo returned the smirk, fingers trailing up and down the Sith’s arm, “You’re probably right about that…” he muttered, allowing the conversation to lull into silence as his thoughts drifted elsewhere…

 

“I can hear your thoughts, Han.”

 

“I know.” Han nodded slowly, “Never did learn how to hide from you, Luke.”

 

Luke smiled softly, “No doubt it is for the best…I don’t like the thought of you hiding your thoughts from me.” But the smile faded ever so slightly as the Sith returned to the topic at hand, “You’re thinking of Ben, aren’t you?”

 

Han sighed, “Can’t help it, really.” He shook his head. Damn what he’d give for a cigarette…or brandy, lots of brandy, “I know you didn’t exactly like Ben…”

 

“I didn’t like that he was a reminder that Leia had to…borrow you.” Luke corrected, running his mech hand through his hair slowly, “Ben was a good pupil up until the old man escaped with him…it will be good to have him back in the fold…”

 

The general shook his head, “And how are you so sure you will be able to convince him to come back?”

 

Laughter escaped Lord Skywalker then, a deceptively light and airy sound, “Because I know the one thing that will convince him.”

 

“Is that so?” Han raised a curious eyebrow, “Alright then, let’s hear it.”

 

Luke smirked, opening his mouth to speak, but freezing mid motion. The Sith remained completely still for several moments before he turned his gaze elsewhere, his mind only half in his body, “There’s been a change in the Force…” He breathed, a manic grin stretching across his face, “I can feel him, Han…him and the old man and…” He stopped.

 

Han was sitting up at this point, arm around the younger man’s waist, “And what?”

 

“There’s…something new…” Luke breathed, quirking his head to one side curiously, “I’m not sure what it is…something new has woken in the Force…and I want it.”

 

The general grinned, “Shall we send in the troops?”

 

“Oh _yes_. _Let’s_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Niima Outpost was not exactly the place one would expect to find good transportation. Actually, it was not exactly the place one would expect to find good _anything,_ if Ben’s experience had taught him anything. He was loath to venture to the outpost with any parts he was unable to salvage for his grandfather, hoping to trade the parts for portions. It was an ugly reminder of just how far his life had spiraled out of control…

 

“You must learn to control your emotions, Ben.”

 

Ben looked quickly at his grandfather, who was slowly making his way through the outpost. “Sorry, grandfather.”

 

Rey and Braeda’s aide, Finn, were staying close to Ben’s side, BB-8 trailing alongside Anakin with a series of beeps and whirs as they walked through the pitiful excuse for civilization.

 

Finn looked around the various tents with an incredulous look that seemed to mirror Ben’s thoughts on the establishment, “Are you sure we will be able to find a pilot here? I don’t think we’ll be able to find much of anything on this planet…No offense, Rey.”

 

Rey shook her head, “You’re right, there isn’t much here…but it’s all we got.”

 

Anakin smirked slightly, walking with what Ben might have called a spring in his step, “Ah, but you forget, Rey, that Niima deals with salvaged parts from ships.” He nodded, “Have you ever wondered what happens to those parts?”

 

Ben raised a curious eyebrow at his grandfather, “Where are you going with this?”

 

“Most of the time, the parts are shipped off elsewhere for scrap or salvage yards.” Anakin nodded slowly, “But pilots in certain…social circles often stop by when they need a part, but not the paperwork.”

 

“Criminals, grandfather. You’re talking about criminals.” Ben sighed heavily as he could see the gangs of pilots gathering around various ships.

 

The old Jedi had already begun to walk towards the gangs, “ _Criminal_ is such a harsh word, Ben.” He shook his head, “I prefer… _alternative entrepreneurs._ _”_

How the old man had managed to get away so fast with a walking stick, four limbs of prosthetics, and a full respirator, Ben would never know. With a sigh, he turned back to Rey and Finn, “Stay here, alright? Let my grandfather and I sort this out…” He didn’t bother waiting for a response from the scavenger and the aide (not to mention the droid) before rushing after his grandfather, hoping that Anakin hadn’t caused too much trouble in the few moments he had been out of Ben’s sight. As it was, the old man had already managed to strike up a conversation with a human captain.

 

“Ah, Ben.” His grandfather took a deep breath before continuing, “I was just discussing with Captain Dameron here about our sudden need to travel off planet.”

 

Ben turned his attention fully to the so-called Captain Dameron.

 

To his grandfather’s credit, the human wasn’t the worst looking out of Niima outpost. Then again, that wasn’t saying much. Ben wasn’t about to let his guard down for a strong jawbone and tousled black hair. He knew from experience that looks were deceiving.

 

And that damn smirk wasn’t doing anything to assure Ben.

 

“Heard you needed to get to Hosian Prime.” Dameron leaned back against the supply crates serving as his makeshift throne, “Sounds like quite the change from Jakku…”

 

“Of that, I am aware.” Ben deadpanned, “But I’m sure you can appreciate our need for discretion.”

 

Dameron scoffed, “Look, tall, dark, and brooding, I don’t care what you did or who you killed.” He ran a hand through his thick locks, “All I care about is the credits.”

 

Credits that Ben did not have. They were on Jakku for crying out loud, no one had credits.

 

“We have five thousand.”

 

Ben couldn’t help but give a surprised look to his grandfather. Five thousand credits, was he serious? Where had he been hiding that many credits?

 

Dameron scoffed, “Five thousand credits? I’d charge that much _per head_.”

 

“Never thought I’d see a smuggler turn down credits.” Ben muttered, crossing his arms.

 

“Let’s just say that I know when the credits will be more trouble than they’re worth. And I don’t risk my ship, or my crew, unless the price is right.” The captain smirked at Ben, “But I’m sure you can find some other pilot desperate enough for credits.”

 

Ben was about to open his mouth to give the captain a piece of his mind when the air was filled with the high-pitched whirring of the BB unit as it sped past Ben and Anakin, colliding with Dameron’s shin roughly.

 

“Kriff!” To say the captain was caught off guard would have been an understatement, especially as the droid began to repeatedly ram against his leg.

 

“BB-Ate!”

 

“BB!”

 

Ben turned his attention to Rey and Finn, who were sprinting after the runaway droid. “I told you to stay put!”

 

Finn was struggling to catch his breath, cheeks flushed under the Jakku sun, “I’m sorry, but he just took off!” He shook his head, “He doesn’t normally do that.”

 

Captain Dameron, in the mean time, had taken to immobilizing the BB droid by propping a booted foot on BB-8’s body as the droid let loose a frustrated screech. The smuggler scowled at Ben and Anakin before his gaze drifted to Finn.

 

And Ben did not like that gaze.

 

“Is the prince here with you two?” The captain spared a passing glance at Ben and Anakin before returning his roaming eyes to Finn.

 

Finn blinked, “I’m not a prince,” He replied innocently, “But I am traveling with them.”

 

Dameron spared one last moment eying Finn, biting his lip slowly before turning his attention back to Ben, “Tell you what: I’ll fly you to Hosian Prime, you give me the five thousand credits…and him.” He nodded towards Finn.

 

It was obvious those were the wrong words to say, as Anakin pressed his walking stick to Dameron’s chest, “If you think for one second that we’ll deal with a scumbag slaver—”

 

“Calm down, old man. I ain’t that kind of scum,” Dameron rolled his eyes, batting away the walking stick, “I’m just asking for a little…comfort.”

 

“Comfort?” Finn blinked owlishly, “What does that have to do with me.

 

The captain smirked, “Now that’s just adorable…Guess I’ll just have to teach you. But I’ll take a kiss as down payment.” He gave Finn a wink.

 

The poor aide finally seemed to register what Dameron was implying, “Are you _propositioning me_ , captain? How dare—”

 

Ben quickly grabbed Finn by the shoulder, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “This guy is our ticket to Hosian Prime, and possibly the only way we’re going to get the _Starkiller_ plans to the Resistance. I suggest you bite your tongue and pucker up.”

 

“But—”

 

“Do it for the senator.”

 

The aide stared at Ben for a hard moment before steeling his features, turning back to face captain Dameron.

 

“Fine.”

 

And damn if the smuggler didn’t look so kriffin’ _smug_ about it. “Well, then, shall we, your highness?”

 

Finn moved closer to Dameron, a sour expression on his face. After a moment or so of Finn no doubt bracing himself, the aide quickly leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the smuggler’s lips.

 

Unfortunately, the captain wasn’t about to let Finn get away so easily. The moment Finn’s lips touched his, Dameron grabbed the back of Finn’s head, pulling the young man close as he attacked his mouth. Ben was about to lunge forward to intervene when he saw the first glimpses of tongue in the interaction, but Finn beat him to it as he wrenched away from the captain.

 

Though Ben would have retaliated with something a bit stronger than a slap if it had been him. But he had to hand it to Finn, he hadn’t expected the aide to hit the captain at all.

 

Finn spat into the sand at Dameron’s feet, “…Not a prince…” he muttered weakly as Rey rushed to his side.

 

Dameron simply smirked, touching his hand to his reddening cheek. “Downpayment, and then some…” He stood slowly, “Come on then, your highness, your carriage awaits.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Han!Poe! Sorry if he's a bit more scummy than Han was, I promise he's not going to stay that way. 
> 
> I'm kinda sad I didn't get Braeda in this chapter, but he'll be in the next chapter, and he's in for...well, I won't spoil it.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and what are your ideas for the future!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry we didn't get to Han!Poe yet! I promise he's there, he just...well, plot. And I apologize if the Skysolo wasn't explicit enough, the plot was kinda being a drama queen.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this first chapter, and what you think would be good to include next chapter.


End file.
